We are Venom
by Lilith Deckerstar
Summary: Two years ago Emily Brock was a reporter until she became the host for an alien called 'Venom'. Now, she's a protector of the innocent and devourer of of bad guys' heads. Then she is recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D to join a group of heroes called 'The Avengers. Set in Avengers 2012 will continue into the MCU which was created today. I dedicate this story in memory of Stan Lee
1. Chapter 1

Emily Brock walked down the streets of San Francisco and into her favorite convenience store, and said to the lady at the counter, "Hey, Mrs. Chen."

"How are you doing, Emily?"

"I'm doing good."

"What about your friend?" She asked.

Emily stopped and turned to Mrs. Chen, "He's been good. Hasn't eaten anyone and he wants tater tots and chocolate for dinner."

"That's not very nutritious," Mrs. Chen told her.

"Yeah, try telling him that but I counter it by eating what I like, healthy foods and exercise. Just be glad that your not the one who has to bite people's heads off, and kinda digest them."

"Ugh, Emily, that's disgusting. Why did you have to tell me that?" She asked, "And next time when your friend decides to eat someone do it outside or not in my store, okay?"

"Yes, Mrs. C," Emily answered. She walks past the isles and to the freezers to get the tater tots and chocolate.

_"I don't see the problem," Venom said._

"Well, maybe it has something to do with people being eating alive right in front of her."

_"Perhaps."_

After getting the tater tots and then went to get the chocolate, she heard the bell at the door ring, meaning someone just walked in. She looked over from where she was, begins one of the isles, and saw a man in a ski mask pointing a gun at Mrs. Chen, and she looks terrified, as she gets the money.

_"Fight?"_ _Vemon asked. _

"Yeah, mask on," Emily replied.

Emily soon became a ten-foot-tall humanoid monster with claws, oily black skin, pronounced white veins and eyespots, a large maw with three rows of fangs. She shoots a tendril at the man's gun arm restraining him, and he drops the gun. Venom walked to the man, who had a terror in his eyes, and said, "You must not be that smart to come here, little man. I will enjoy eating your eyes, lungs, and pancreas after I bite your head off."

As she opened her mouth, ready to bite the man's head off, she heard another man say, "I've seen enough."

She looked towards the direction of the voice and saw a man with an eye patch.

"Ms. Brock. Venom. I would appreciate it if you put my man down in one piece," He said.

Venom compiled before asking, "Who are you?"

"I'm director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D, and I want to recruit you for a team I have."

"What is this 'team?'"

"It's a group of remarkable people, that could fight the battles that we never could. That's the team, and I wanted to see if you would like to join," Fury explained, "And I was wondering if I could speak with Ms. Brock, if I may?"

Venom retracts, and Emily returns to normal and said, "If you're going to tell me what you just told him don't bother I hear everything he hears while he's in control. Can we do this somewhere else? I don't want to scare Mrs. Chen anymore tonight."

"Sure," Fury then walks to the door and holds it open, waiting for Emily.

"Night, Mrs. Chen," Emily said, "Sorry if I caused any trouble."

Emily walked out of the convenience store and walked beside Fury, while the agent walked behind them, and she asked, "So, why do you want me and my friend?"

"There's no one on the planet that can do what you do, Ms. Brock," He told her, "And I guess you can say I wanted to be sure you stayed on our side, even if you bite people's heads off."

"Bad guys' heads off," Venom corrected.

"Actually it's only bad guys' heads, " Emily repeated," And technically, I kinda don't have a say in what Venom does, and be glad I told him only bad guys' heads because if not then he would eat people not caring if they're bad, okay?"

"So, you're his conscious?" Fury asked.

"Yeah, we're kinda like the hulk, I guess you can say. You know, I still don't get why you want me on your team," She told him.

"Because you have abilities that can help save the world."

"What do you think, big guy?" Emily asked Venom.

"Let's do it."

"You're lucky my friend's in otherwise, I wouldn't be able to go," She told Fury.

Fury gives a signal and another agent walks up to them, "Agent Coulson this is Emily Brock. You and she will be heading to New York to recruit Stark."

"Yes, sir," Coulson said.

Coulson nodded and said, "Follow me, Ms. Brock, this car will take us to our jet."

They got in the car and drove to a Quinjet. Emily looks at it and says, "Cool." She and Coulson enter the Quinjet, Coulson sits up front with the pilot and Emily took a seat and buckled up. At the speed, the jet was going they landed in New York and took a car to Stark Tower. While in the car, Emily looked at the window and saw Venom's face.

"_Who is Tony Stark?" He asked," You have memories of him."_

"Tony Stark is a playboy, billionaire, philanthropist with a company, that his father started, that the government has a contract with to produce high-tech and powerful weapons for them. I did an interview with him and he asked me if I wanted to have drinks with him," Emily answered.

"Thanks for telling me," Coulson said.

"Oh, no, I wasn't talking to you. Venom asked who Tony Stark is and I answered his question," She told him, "I know it can be a bit confusing when I'm talking to someone who only I can hear and that can make me look kinda crazy. Which is why when I'm in public I take out my phone to make it look like I'm talking to someone."

"Thank you for explaining, Ms. Brock."

"Your welcome, Agent Coulson."

They soon arrived at Stark Tower, and when they entered the building, Emily and Coulson walked over to the elevator and pressed the top floor button but the doors wouldn't open.

"I'm sorry Agent Coulson, but Mister Stark said that he won't be seeing anyone at the moment."

Coulson ignored him and override the security with the panel and soon the doors opened, and they were on their way to the top floor at a fast rate, and Coulson takes out his phone to call Tony.

"Stark, we need to talk," He said.

There was a small pause before a response from Tony, "You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message.

"This is urgent."

"Then leave it urgently," Tony told him before the elevator doors opened to reveal Emily and Coulson, "Security Breach. That's on you," He said to the woman, Pepper Potts who Emily had met once, sitting across from him.

"Mister Stark," Coulson politely said as he put his phone away.

"Phil, come in," Pepper said with a smile.

"My associate and I can't stay," Coulson told her.

"Phil?" Tony asked as Pepper stood up, with a champagne glass, and followed her as she walked over to Coulson and Emily, "His first name is 'Agent'.

"Come on in," Pepper said cheerfully, "We're celebrating."

"Which is why they can't stay they can't stay, "Tony told her in a somewhat hushed before putting on a fake smile. Tony looked over at Emily and asked, "Do I know you?"

"Emily Brock," She told him.

"Oh, that's right. 2007, you interviewed me, and I asked if you wanted to have drinks at my place."

"And which would have then lead me to sleep with you, based on your reputation."

"We need you to look over this," Phil said, he held out a tablet that was tucked under his arm to Tony, "As soon as possible."

Tony looked at it and said, "I don't like being handed things."

"That's alright because I love to be handed things. So, let's trade" Pepper said, she grabbed the file and gave Coulson her glass. Pepper then gave the file to Tony and took his glass.

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday," Tony said.

"This isn't a consultation," Coulson told him.

"Is this about the Avengers?" Pepper asked. Coulson looked at her, and she said, "Which I know nothing about."

"The Avengers initiative was scrapped," Tony said as he walked away and set up the file, "I thought," He turned to face Coulson and stated, "And I didn't even qualify."

"I didn't know that either," Pepper said, and Coulson smiled at her. Coulson and Emily divert their gaze to Tony.

"Yeah apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others," Tony said, walking to a desk and uploading the file from the tablet.

"That I did know," Pepper said.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore," Coulson told him.

"Whatever," Tony said without looking away from the tablet, "Miss Potts, got a sec?"

Pepper looks at them and gives an apologetic look. She holds up a finger and says, "Half a mo," She then walks away and joins Tony at the desk.

_"You seem to feel threatened by Pepper," Venom said._

Emily rolled her eyes before grabbing her phone and holding it up to her ear, "I do not feel threatened."

_"Yes, you do. Your brain has released stressed hormones, and your heart rate has elevated."_

Emily turns to Coulson and asks, "Can I have that?"

"Sure."

Emily takes the glass and shoots it before handing it back to Coulson and asks Venom, "There, no stress."

Emily looks over at Tony and Pepper and sees photos, video, etc. on those in the file on transparent screens. She also saw photos and videos of her as Venom and as her.

Pepper walks over to them and asks, "So, any chance you're driving by LaGuardia?"

"I can drop you," Coulson told her.

"Oh, fantastic. Oh, I wanna hear about the cellist. Is that still a thing?"

"She moved back to Portland," He told her as they stepped into the elevator.

"What? Boo"

Coulson pressed the lobby button and the doors closed. Coulson and Pepper continued their conversation as the elevator went down. Emily's eyes wandered around the small space until she saw Venom instead of her reflection in the mirror above them.

_"You should tell him how you feel," He told her. _

Emily takes out her phone, "I don't really think now is the best time to discuss this."

_"Fine, but the longer you wait to tell him the less of a chance you will have."_

By the time Emily put her phone back in her pocket, the doors opened to the lobby floor. They got in the car and drove Pepper to the airport. They waved goodbye to her before Coulson drove them to where they would be staying for the night.

On the way to the hotel, Emily asks, "So what makes you or Fury think that Tony will join?"

"Fury said that once he took a look at the file, he'll join."

"And your boss is that confident?"

"Yes."

The rest of the ride was silent until they reached the hotel.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. took the liberty of packing some of your things, and they're already in your room," He told her.

They walked into the hotel and got their room keys. Emily walked into her room and lied down on her bed .

_"Now can we discuss your feelings for Tony Stark?"_

Emily groaned in annoyance, "The only feelings that I have for Tony Stark are how I'm feeling about you right now. Now, I don't want to hear from you unless it morning or there is an attack, got it?"

_"Got it," Venom replied._

Emily got up from the bed and went through her bag that was on the floor. She found her toothbrush and paste and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth before going back to dig through her bag. She took out her pajamas and got dressed before laying down on the bed and going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Emily and Coulson met Steve Rogers, Captian America, at the Quinjet. Emily and Coulson walked in and saw Steve Rogers.

"Steve Rogers," He looked at them, " I'm Agent Phil Coulson, and this is Emily Brock she'll be part of the team," Coulson introduced.

Steve got up from his seat and shook hands with Coulson before with Emily, "Nice to meet you. You too, Ma'am."

"They say chivalry is dead," Emily said, "And it's nice to meet you too, and please call me Emily."

"Sure, and call me Steve."

"You got it."

Before the Quinjet took off, Coulson gave Steve a tablet that contained everything that he would need to know. After some time, one of the pilots told Coulson that they were 45 minutes out from the base. Coulson got up from his seat and walked over to Steve, who was reading.

"So this Dr. Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" Steve asked Coulson.

"A lot of people were," He told him, "You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula."

Steve kept his eyes on a video of Bruce Banner as the Hulk, "Didn't really go his way, did it?"

"Not so much. When he's got that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking," Steve look at him confused, " He's like a smart person," Coulson clarified, "I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially. I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping."

"That didn't sound creepy at all," Emily said.

"I mean, I was...I was present while you were unconscious from the ice," Coulson clarified as Steve got up and walked to the front of the jet and looked out the windshield, "You know, it's really, it's just a...just a huge honor to have you on board."

"Well, I hope I'm the man for the job."

"Oh, you are. Absolutely. Uh...we've made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input," Coulson told him.

"The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little...old fashioned?" Steve asked.

"Everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned," He told him.

Steve sat back down and continued to learn more about the 'Avengers' until the Quinjet landed. As Coulson, Steve, and Emily stepped out of the Quinjet a red-haired woman approached them.

_"Do not trust this woman. She is dangerous from what we've seen from the videos,"_ Venom warned Emily.

"Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers, and Emily Brock," Coulson introduced.

"Ma'am," Steve greeted.

"Hi. They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face trace," Natasha told Coulson.

"See you there," Coulson leaves.

"There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice," Natasha told Steve as they walked, "I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Trading Cards?" Steve asked with a confused look on his face.

"They're vintage, he's very proud."

They then saw Bruce Banner walking out of the way of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that were walking by him.

"Dr. Banner," Steve said politely.

"Oh, yeah. Hi," Bruce said as he walked toward them and shook hands with Steve, "They told me you'd be coming."

"Word is you can find the cube," Steve said.

"Is that the only word on me?" He asked.

"Only word I care about."

"Must be strange for you, all of this," Bruce gestured to all around them.

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar."

"Gentlemen and ma'am, you may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breathe," Natasha told him.

They then heard hydraulic sounds and looked around to see everyone scrambling to make sure that everything around them was secure to the airstrip.

"Is this is a submarine?" Steve asked.

"Really? They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Bruce question.

He, Steve, and Emily walk to the edge and look over, and they saw engines and rotors and realized it was a huge aircraft, not a submarine. The aircraft started to lift up from the ocean.

"Oh, no. This is much worse," Bruce said.

"God I hate heights," Emily muttered.

They then followed Natasha to the bridge. When they reached it, Bruce paced himself to the back, and Steve wandered to the front while Emily looked around.

"I wish I could get some pictures this could be a great story," She said under her breath.

"Why don't you?" Venom asked, " You do have your phone after all."

"Because if I start taking pictures of S.H.I.E.L.D., they'll take my phone and scrub it clean of everything."

Fury turned around and walked towards them, and politely says, "Gentlemen. Ma'am,"

Steve walks to him and takes something out of his pocket. He hands Fury a ten dollar bill without looking at him and walks past him. Fury smirks before putting the money away and walking over to Bruce and Emily.

"Doctor, thank you for coming," Fury said before he and Bruce shook hands.

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh...how long am I staying?" Bruce asked.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear."

"Where are you with that?" Bruce asked him, Fury pointed to Coulson.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us," Coulson explained.

"That's still not gonna find them in time," Natasha said.

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Bruce asked.

"How many are there?"

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places," Bruce told him, "Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please."

Natasha nodded as she walked past Bruce, "You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys." He followed her.

After a while and still waiting for a hit on Loki, Emily came back to the bridge with a sandwich after hearing Venom saying that her liver looks delicious and that there were so many heads to bite off and put them in a pile and do the same with the bodies. She told Fury about it and said that she needed to eat something. Fury told an agent to escort her to get something to eat. She also listen in on Steve and Coulson's coversation, due to Venom being a little nosy.

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble."

"No, no. It's fine," Steve told him.

"It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all.

Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but..." Coulson rambled before an agent interrupted him.

"We got a hit. Sixty-seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy-nine percent."

"Location?" Coulson asked as he walked over to the agent.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse," He replied, "He's not exactly hiding."

"Captain, you're up. You too, Brock," Fury told Steve and Emily.


	3. Chapter 3

They were able to make it to Germany in less than an hour in the Quinjet.

When they arrived, Loki had already done his damage. Amongst a crowd of frightened people kneeling, an old man standing up to Loki. As Loki is about to execute the man with his scepter with it glowing a light blue and just as the energy beam shoots, Steve jumps out of the jet and in front of the man. His shield deflects the beam and hits Loki, who falls to the ground.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing," Steve told Loki.

"The soldier," Loki rises to his feet, "the man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time."

The quinjet comes in behind Steve with Natasha inside, Emily, wearing a shield uniform, jumps out and lands unharmed from the fall with Venom's help.

"Thanks for the help," She whispered.

"Your welcome. Mask on?" Venom asked.

"Not yet."

A gun unfolds from underneath the Quinjet. Natasha speaks over the speaker, "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."

Loki fires at the jet but it banks hard to avoid it. Steve attacks Loki, he knocks Steve shield to the side and forces him down with his scepter.

"Kneel!"

Before Steve could say anything, a tendril shoots at Loki, knocking him to the ground. Emily rushes over to Steve and helps him off the ground as the tendril retracts.

"Thanks for the help," Steve said.

"No problem. Let's go kick this guy's ass."

Loki rises to his feet and blasts Emily with his scepter, knocking her back a few feet. Steve runs to Loki before he jumps and spin kicks him in the face.

Suddenly, AC/DC's "Shoot to thrill" plays through the Quinjet's speakers. Steve, Emily, and Loki stop fighting and look up at the sky. Iron man flies down and fires a repulsor blast at Loki, knocking him down. Tony touches the ground. He stands up and pulls out every piece of weaponry the suit has and aims them at Loki.

"Make your move, Reindeer games," He said, as Emily and Steve stand beside him. Loki's Asgardian garb fades away as he raises his hands, "Good move."

"Mister Stark," Steve greeted.

"Tony," Emily greeted.

"Cap. Em," He said back.

The three take Loki to the Quinjet and strap him down to a seat. The Quinjet takes off for them to return to S.H.I.E.L.D. They speed by some mountains in the forest. Natasha pilots the plane, while Steve, in the suit but no cowl, and Tony, in the suit but without the helmet, and Emily stand behind the cockpit talking.

"He saying anything?" Fury asked, over the radio.

"Not a word," Natasha answered, into the headset.

"Just get him here, we're low on time."

"I don't like it," Steve said.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony asked.

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop."

"Tell me about it," Emily agreed," Pretty sure I'll get some nasty bruises tomorrow."

"Still, you were pretty spry, for an older fellow," Tony told Steve, "What's your thing? Pilates?"

"What?" He asked with confusion on his face.

"It's like calisthenics," Tony clarified, "You might have missed a couple of things. Y'know, doing time as a cap-sicle."

"Furry didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury didn't tell you."

Then there was a flash of lightning and a roar of thunder, making the quinjet shake violently.

"Where's this coming from?" Natasha questioned.

Thunder rumbles as Loki stare out the window.

"We need to leave," Venom told Emily.

"Why? It's just a thunderstorm," She whispered.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lighting?" Steve asked.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki said before looking to the sky.

Suddenly there's a crash of something landing on top of the quinjet. Tony, Steve, Emily, and Natasha look up, shocked and jolted. As there's another flash of lighting, they see someone holding onto the quinjet.

"That's why," Venom told Emily.

As Natasha speeds up, Steve grabs his cowl while Tony grabs his helmet and attaches itself to the suit. Tony pushes a button and opens the ramp of the quinjet.

"What the hell are you doing, Tony?" Emily asked.

Suddenly the man enters, jumping down onto the ramp. He hits Tony away, with his hammer, causing him to fall on Steve. The man grabs Loki by the neck and jumps out of the quinjet.

Tony gets up, "Now there's that guy."

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha questioned.

"That guy's a friendly?" Steve asked.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost," Tony said before walking to the edge of the ramp.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack," Steve told him.

"I have a plan. Attack!"

Tony then flies out of the quinjet, and Steve goes for a parachute.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap," Natasha suggested.

"I don't see how I can," Steve told her.

"These guys come from legend, they're basically gods."

"There's only one god ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

"I'd sit this one out, Cap," Natasha suggested.

"I don't see how I can," Steve told her.

"These guys come from legend, they're basically gods."

"There's only one god ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that," Steve said as he strapped on the chute and grabbed his shield, before diving out of the quinjet head first.

"We should follow them," Venom suggested.

"Yeah, I would, but we're about thousand feet from the ground and before that was ten, at the least, and not to mention, we're going at a very high speed," Emily told him.

"Fine. I will take control."

Emily is then covered in the black ooze and is changed into Venom, and jumps out of the quinjet. When she hits the ground, she lands in the superhero landing pose. Venom stands up and retracts.

"Thank you for that," Emily said sarcastically.

"Your welcome, but now, we need to find Loki."

"Yeah, but, you do know that we're in a forest, right? That gut could have taken him anywhere!" She exclaimed. Emily looked up at the sky and saw Tony with the guy who took Loki.

Venom takes control and says, "Perhaps we should follow the smoke trail from Tony's thrusters to find Loki."

Venom then runs off in the direction in which Tony had come from. Soon, they reach the top of a mountain and Venom retracts. Emily walks around a rock and sees Loki.

"Loki," She called out.

"Hello, Ms. Brock," Loki turns around to face her.

"How do you know my name?"

"The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in my control told me everything, even about your little parasitic friend," He told her.

"PARASITIC!" Venom exclaimed in anger.

"Yeah, the thing is he doesn't like being called a parasite," Emily told him.

"Forgive me."

Emily pressed a finger on the intercom in her ear and said, "I found Loki, Natasha."

"Good. I have your location. I'll be there soon," She told her.

"Why do you help them?" Loki asked

"Because, unlike you, I don't see fear as power."

"You should," He said, "The more people fear you, the more control You have over them, join me. For it is only a matter of time before they turn on you."

Venom takes control and shots a tendril at Loki, knocking him against the rock. She walks closer to Loki and gives him a menacing look, "I am going to enjoy biting your head off. But you are the key to finding the Tesseract, so it seems you get to keep your head another day."

Soon Venom hears the Quinjet getting closer and retracts before Emily cuffs Loki with the S.H.I.E.L.D. handcuffs Natasha gave her. A few minutes later, the Quinjet lands and Natasha steps out and walks over to Emily.

"One crazy Asgardian for the lady in black," Emily hands Loki over to Natasha.

"Thanks. Come on, let's go get the guys and the other Asgardian."

Emily followed Natasha to the Quinjet and then the took off to find them. The guys were easy to find when there was a massive shockwave that had caused everything within a mile to blow up. The landed in the clearing made by the shockwave, Emily and Natasha walked up to them.

"We leave you three alone for not even 10 minutes and you managed to level some trees," Emily commented.

"He started it, Em," Tony pointed at the other Asgardian.

The Asgardian walks up to Emily and takes her hand in his, "My name is Thor, Lady Em. I did not mean to cause so much trouble. I was merely trying to bring my brother back to Asgard to face justice. Please forgive me," He then kisses the knuckles of her hand and she blushes.

"Oh, uh, you are forgiven and it's Emily."

"Thank you, Lady Emily."

Tony clears his throat and everyone looked at him, "Well, now that's done I'm gonna take off. See you guys later."

Tony's mask closes before he flies off. Natasha, Steve, Emily, and Thor go into the Quinjet and took a seat before heading back to the Helicarrier . On the way back, Emily kept thinking about what Loki had said earlier.


End file.
